1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power detection regulation device, and more particularly to a power detection regulation device which generates the driving signal to provide the external electrical device based on the feedback signals from the external electrical device.
2. The Prior Arts
City power is one of the most popular alternating current (AC) powers to directly supply electrical power for many home appliances and industrial production machines. Moreover, city power can be easily transformed into a direct current (DC) power to supply electrical devices which need DC power to operate, such as electrical motor or battery charger. However, the power supply quality of the city power is usually not stable enough for most appliances and machines because different levels of attenuation caused by the transmission and distribution lines and the variable load of the client sites may force the city power to frequently fluctuate and change over time. For those electrical devices normally operating with stable DC power, some precise or delicate electronic elements may suffer serious damage. Therefore, many useful power devices with regulation function have been developed, such as power regulator.
In general, power regulators may solve the fluctuation issue for city power and provide more stable power, but those current regulators may fail to supply normal power when some abnormal situations occur in city power and thus the electrical variations are out of the target regulation range, such as too small or large amplitude, too high or low frequency. Accordingly, the electrical devices may not perform normal function, or even shut down and suffer permanent damage. In addition, typical regulators are implemented in analog circuit and the performance of the regulation is relatively sensitive to environment noises such that the electrical operation is not flexible and the application is greatly limited.
In order to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks of the prior arts, there is a need for a power detection regulation device with automatically detection of abnormal situations occurring in the input power and provision of suitable stable power feeding the external electrical device, especially the power detection regulation device storing the preset amplitude and frequency in a digital manner for the target range of the normal operation.